Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past/DenimMage
Introduction This walkthrough is a special kind of walkthrough that I often wish was made for every game. I should give this kind of walkthrough a name so that people can easily refer to it, request it, or make one for other games, so help me if you think of one. If you're looking to 100% your game, getting upgrades and non-consumable items as soon as possible, but you hate reading or spoilers, this kind of guide is for you. Just the basics, and straight to the point. The goal of this walkthrough is to help people do 100% completions of games while getting any available upgrades or quest items as soon in the game as they can be obtained. This kind of walkthrough is targeted at two kinds of players: advanced players who need a quick memory boost or help seeing when's the soonest they can get a particular item, without the need to read or see details; and beginner players who want an idea of what they're looking for next in order to optimize their gameplay as early as possible, but who don't need or want handholding or spoilers. This kind of walkthrough relies almost entirely on screenshots, and as few screenshots as possible for each item listed. So to recap, the goals are: * Upgrades and plot items are pictured, not plot points or dungeons * Heart Containers, Bottles, new weapons, max-holding upgrades, and weapon upgrades, etc., count. Non-upgrade items such as dungeon maps, dungeon keys, dungeon compasses, and rupees don't count * If dungeons are taken on out of order to obtain upgrades or items early, the sections must list the dungeons as well as what order the game suggests you take them on in * Use only screenshots if you can * Use as few screenshots as possible * List everything in order from earliest obtainability, dividing items into segments in which items that can be obtained at the same time are grouped together * Never use glitches or rely on very difficult maneuvers * If it is very difficult to survive getting an item early, always list a strategy as well as the earliest easier alternative opportunity to get said item Remember, this walkthrough is a wiki. It can and should be edited if new information is presented that shows that something can be gotten earlier. Finally, I need a simple but descriptive name for this kind of walkthrough. Please help me collaborate for an effective name for this kind of walkthrough on the Talk page. Walkthrough Segment 1: From Beginning to Exiting the Sanctuary Link to the Past Lamp.png|Item 1: Lamp - Link's House Required Items/Events: None Link to the Past Sword.png|Item 2: Sword - Hyrule Castle Required Items/Events: None Link to the Past Boomerang.png|Item 3: Boomerang - Hyrule Castle Required Items/Events: None Link to the Past Heart Container 1.png|Item 4: Heart Container 1 - Sanctuary Required Items/Events: None Segment 2: From Exiting the Sanctuary to Dungeon 1: Eastern Palace Link to the Past Bottle 1.png|Item 5: Bottle 1 - Kakariko Village Required Items/Events: None Link to the Past Bottle 2.png|Item 6: Bottle 2 - Kakariko Village Required Items/Events: 100 Rupees Link to the Past Bug Catching Net.png|Item 7: Bug Catching Net - Kakariko Village Required Items/Events: None Link to the Mushroom Magic Powder.png|Items 8 & 9: Mushroom -> Magic Powder - Kakariko Village -> Northeast Light World Required Items/Events: None Link to the Past Ice Rod.png|Item 10: Ice Rod - Southeast Light World Items/Events Required: A Bomb Link to the Past Heart Piece 1.png|Item 11: Heart Piece 1 - Lost Woods Required Items/Events: None Link to the Past Heart Piece 2.png|Item 12: Heart Piece 2 - Kakariko Village Items/Events Required: A Bomb Link to the Past Heart Piece 3.png|Item 13: Heart Piece 3 - Kakariko Village Items/Events Required: A Bomb Link to the Past Heart Piece 4.png|Item 14: Heart Piece 4 - Kakariko Village Items/Events Required: A Bomb Link to the Past Heart Piece 6.png|Item 15: Heart Piece 5 - Southern Light World Required Items/Events: None Link to the Past Heart Piece 5.png|Item 16: Heart Piece 6 - Desert Cave Items/Events Required: A Bomb Segment 3: From Dungeon 1: Eastern Palace to Zora's Flippers Link to the Past Bow.png|Item 17: Bow - Dungeon 1: Eastern Palace Required Items/Events: None Link to the Past Heart Container 2.png|Item 18: Heart Container 2 - Eastern Palace Boss Required Items/Events: None Link to the Past Pegasus Boots.png|Item 19: Pegasus Boots - Eastern Palace Compound Required Items/Events: Complete Dungeon 1 Link to the Past Book of Mudora.png|Item 20: Book of Mudora - Kakariko Village Required Items/Events: Pegasus Boots Link to the Past Power Glove.png|Item 21: Power Glove - Dungeon 2: Desert Palace Required Items/Events: None Link to the Past Heart Piece 7.png|Item 22: Heart Piece 7 - Dungeon 2: Desert Palace Required Items/Events: None Link to the Past Heart Container 3.png|Item 23: Heart Container 3 - Desert Palace Boss Required Items/Events: None Link to the Past Zora's Flippers.png|Item 24: Zora's Flippers - Northeast Light World Required Items/Events: Power Glove, 500 Rupees Link to the Past Heart Piece 8.png|Item 25: Heart Piece 8 - Northeast Light World Required Items/Events: Zora's Flippers Segment 4: From Zora's Flippers to Dungeon 3: Tower of Hera Link to the Past Bomb and Arrow Upgrades.png|Items 26 & 27: Bomb and Arrow Capacity Upgrades - Lake Hylia Required Items/Events: Zora's Flippers, 700 Rupees x2 Category:Walkthroughs